


Bilingual (di Jesmihr)

by TJill



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-31 01:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Spock parla umano piuttosto bene, dopo tutto.(l'unica All Audience che tradurrò mai, ma questa drabble era troppo perfetta ❤)





	Bilingual (di Jesmihr)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bilingual](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523130) by Jesmihr. 

> Titolo: Bilingual (Bilingue)
> 
> Autrice: Jesmihr
> 
> Traduttrice: T'Jill
> 
> Beta reader: [lilyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj)

********************************************************************************************************************************************

“Quel che è giusto è giusto. Io ho provato a imparare la presa al collo. Ora è il suo turno di provare qualcosa di umano.”  
  
“Davvero. E in quale attività 'umana' desidera che mi cimenti?”   
  
“Descrivere i miei occhi.”  
  
Spock inclinò la testa, riflettendo. “Due globi ricoperti dalla cornea, una superficie trasparente esterna, e dalla sclera. Sotto la cornea c’è la pupilla, un’apertura che permette l’ingresso della luce, e l’iride, un muscolo circolare colorato. Nel suo caso, l’iride sembra contenere quantità relativamente equilibrate di eumelanina e pheomelanina, che la rendono di un colore piuttosto insolito che è...”  
  
“Descrivere come un umano, non come un Vulcan!”  
  
“... bellissimo.”

Fine


End file.
